Blue Moon
by Quilyrulz
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! My first Fanfic! So this fanfic centers around, What if Bella had a younger brother who came to live in Forks. Lots of surprises along the way & Someone not Edward finds their singer!.
1. Chapter 1

**_HI EVERYBODY! Some notes about the story!_**

**_* It's in Bella, Edward and Rosalie's POV's._**

**_* My first story so it might not be that long..._**

**_* Italics = Someone's thoughts._**

**_* (#) = Change in POV._**

**_* (***) = Time passing.  
_**

**_Enjoy! (PLEASE REVIEW!)_****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Bella's POV

I turned my head to look at Edward. His eyes were closed, and a slight smile pulled at his lips. Snuggling deeper into his shoulder, he began to kiss the top of my head slowly and delicately.

We were in our meadow. The sun was high in the mid afternoon sky and Edward was sparkling like a diamond in the rough. Lately we didn't come to the meadow often. Edward preferred to watch me in my natural habitat (aka my room).

I still haven't told Charlie that we're engaged. It was only two weeks ago that Victoria set her new borns on us and Edward asked me to marry him. As i thought about my problem with Charlie my mind wandered. I sighed heavily with the thought of what i was going to have to do in the next few days.

"Love?" Edward had obviously picked up my sigh, damn.

"Hmm?" That was all i could manage in my deep contemplation.

"What's wrong?" His voice full of concern he sat up and turned to face me.

"Nothing, why? Nothing's wrong." My voice was a little bit too high pitched and i was talking too quickly.

He gave me a questioning look but didn't press the issue. Instead he sighed, got up and said he should probably get me home.

Edward always drove like a maniac. I was getting used to it but it was always startling at first. As we drove back to my place, doing 85 in a 60 zone, he kept glancing over at me, as though i was some sort of suspect. He saw me catch him looking at me so he stopped. I had the rest of the journey to think about what i was going to have to do.

In a week our whole lives would change, and i wasn't talking about the wedding (thank goodness!). He was supposed to arrive next Tuesday. A week from today. Oh man, i am so in for it. _"ok, just grit your teeth and do it."_ I thought. I grit my teeth but no sound came out. Damn, this was going to be harder then i had originally thought.

Edward, noticing my nervousness, had started glancing over at me again. I caught his gaze and gave him an apologetic look.

"We don't have to tell him today Bella, it can wait." Edward said sincerely. Oh bless him, he thought i was nervous about telling Charlie we were engaged. I gave him a little smile. _"But what will he say when he finds out what your really worried about."_ The little voice at the back of my head kept saying.

We pulled up tho the house to find Charlie's police cruiser already parked in the drive. What was he doing home, he normally got back just before dinner. It was only 3:30pm. Edward and i exchanged glances before i nervously opened the passenger door. Edward was by my side in less then a second, helping me out of the car.

As we got closer i could hear Charlie laughing and talking to someone. _"who could be round now?" _I thought. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Edward was thinking the same thing

I put my key in the lock and turned the handle. Stepping inside i was greeted by Charlie's Boyish Laugh. Edward and i placed our coats on a hook and stepped further inside, Edward shutting the door behind us.

"We're back Char- , Dad." I yelled out.

All of a sudden something was running towards me. I say something because it was too small to be a someone, though on closer inspection that's exactly what it was. A little boy of about four or five was running towards me. He had messy brown brown curls that flopped around his face, and lovely chocolate brown eyes. He looked awfully familiar. And then it hit me.

"T- Toby?'' I breathed, suddenly elated.

"Bewwa!" He called back, flinging himself at me full force, so that both he and i ended up on the floor.

"Toby it is you! Oh my gosh you're so big i didn't recognize you! I thought you weren't arriving till next week. But oh my gosh i'm so glad you're here!" I kept gushing until i noticed Toby was no longer paying any attention to me. He was looking over my shoulder from where we now sat on the floor, to Edward standing rigid behind us. _"oh no!"_ I thought. _"Edward!"_ How was i going to explain this.

(#)

Edward POV

As we stepped inside i smelled them. It was an unfamiliar sent, and quite potent, though no where near as potent as Bella's. Hanging our coats on the hooks, we stepped further inside. I quietly shut the door behind us.

"We're back Char- , Dad." Bella called, her voice edgy with nervousness.

I noticed him before Bella, a young brown haired chocolate eyed boy of about four or five, running full force down the hallway towards us.

My first instinct was to protect. Bella would be knocked off her feet if she didn't move. I was about to step in front of her when she breathed,

"T- Toby?" Her voice elated and filled with surprise and joy. So she did know him then. Just as this new thought rooted itself in my brain, the boy collided with Bella, at the same time calling out,

"Bewwa!" They both lay there for a moment before Bella sat up and placed the boy in her lap, ant the same time stating to talk about a mile a minute.

I went rigid. Something about this was suspicious and when it came to anything suspicious that concerned Bella, i had learned to be on edge. Charlie's voice knocked me out of my stupor, and i realized the boy and Bella were looking at me. The boy's face curious, Bella's contorted into something filled with worry and... Apology?

"Come on Toby, she barely got in the door, you don't want to go pulverizing her." Charlie laughed.

I helped Bella up off the floor. She picked up the boy, Toby, and sat him on her hip.

"Very funny Dad." Bella said, trying to force a laugh.

Charlie walked back into the living room, Bella right behind. I followed, this wasn't really my buisness but... Curiosity killed the vampire.

Charlie sat in his usual armchair, while Bella sat on the couch, the boy sitting contentedly in her lap. Man did they look alike. She could have been his mother. I mentally scolded myself, what an unusual thought for me to have, however true it might be!

Charlie looked bored, as though he knew what was about to happen and was wishing it didn't have to. I glanced from him to Bella, she looked worried, but appeared to also want whatever was about to happen to hurry up.

"Edward, um. This is Toby." She muttered.

Toby waved and i waved back, before returning my attention to Bella, urging her to continue.

"Um, He's sort of my little brother." She murmured. Everything she said seemed to be getting quieter. It was a good thing i had super hearing.

I was dumbfounded. Her brother? But Bella didn't have a brother, she was an only child. Wasn't she? Well at least she wasn't really hi mother. For once i had nothing to say.

"Ah, what?" I said, my surprise clearly showing in my voice.

"I was going to tell you sooner but, it's a long story."

"I have time." I gave her a meaningful look as i said this.

"I know." She grimaced, before continuing.

"He's come to live with us you see. He was supposed to arrive next Tuesday and i was going to tell you before then but..." She gave Charlie an glare.

"He arrived early." She finished.

I paused before replying. This was a lot to take in a short space of time, even for me. Bella had always been an only child in my eye's. To suddenly find out she had a little brother was quite surprising, even if it was for a good reason, Which I'm sure it was.

"OK. So why is he living with you now?" I asked.

"He used to live in Phoenix with my mum and I but he was two when he got really sick. He has a lot of health problems. We didn't know whether he would even make it or not." She choked up a little so i moved to sit next to her on the couch. As i sat down she continued, seeming to draw strength from my presence.

"That was part of the reason i moved out here. It was all a little overwhelming." She stopped for a moment, as though contemplating how best to proceed.

"the doctors thought he might benefit if he recovered somewhere less hot and dry, so he moved out here with me and Dad."

I stared at this little boy. He didn't look like he was recovering from anything major, then again things work in mysterious ways, and i didn't even know what he had.

"What did he have?" I asked gently.

"A type of Leukemia." She choked a little on the last word. I put my arm around he. I was shocked. Leukemia?! I was instantly curious to hear the details but thought better then to ask. Maybe later.

"He also has Asthma, Exhma, a severe peanut allergy, a multitude of other allergys and because of the Leukemia is color blind." Bella was crying now. Tears falling down her soft cheeks. I kissed them away, the sweet salty taste filling my mouth with venom. I swallowed it down in time to see Bella's face flush scarlet. Charlie was still in the room. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"How old is he?" I tried to steer the conversation away from her brother's illness, clearly she didn't like to talk about it.

"4 and a half. His birthday is on September 27th." Smiling now, She looked down at the young boy in her lap.

Toby seemed bored and was playing with the hem of Bella's denim miniskirt, courtesy of Alice. He noticed us looking at him and gave us a smile. Cute little dimples appeared on each of his cheeks. _"Rosalie would love him."_ I thought. So would Alice and Esme probably. Charlie chose that moment to speak.

"Couldn't you just eat him up?!" Charlie asked, sounding more like a doting mother then a proud father.

"Probably." I smirked. Bella laughed, Toby looked confused and Charlie seemed to be wondering whether i was making fun of him or not.

Bella looked at the clock and stood, Placing Toby down on the couch.

"Are you staying for dinner Edward?" She asked me, a smile playing on her lips.

"No thank you, i think Esme was preparing something special." I gave her a meaningful look, letting her know i wasn't really leaving and would see her soon.

I left the house and pulled expertly out of the drive. I parked the Volvo out of side down the road then ran with Vamparic speed back to the house to wait for Bella in her room.

(***)

Bella came up stairs at about 8:00pm, a sleeping Toby clinging to her neck. Toby had wanted to sleep with Bella in her room so a cot had been placed in one corner of the room. She tucked him in bed then went off to the bathroom to get changed.

Toby was really to big for a cot but it was all that would fit in Bella's tiny room so he didn't mind. As i watched him sleep i found myself stroking his cheeks, They were even softer then Bella's. His Breathing hitched a little when my cold hand touched his face, but he didn't seem to mind and rose one of his tiny hands to hold it in place. He already had such a hold on me and i had only just met him. I pulled away as i heard Bella approaching. _"Just like Bella."_ I laughed quietly at my thought.

Bella came back in, closed the door behind her and sat up in bed. I settled myself down beside her and rapped my arms around her. She sighed, wrapped the blanket around her more and snuggled deeper into my arms.

I was content just to stroke her and kiss her soft lips but i could tell she wanted to say something, she just didn't appear to now how. I wasn't going to push, she would talk when she was ready. Sure enough, a few minutes later she did.

"It was a Sunday morning, back when he was 2." She started off.

"He had been home from daycare all week with a fever and aches and pains. He didn't wake up. I shook him but he just lay there, fever burning his pajamas soaked in his sweat." Her voice was devoid of any emotion but it was clear she didn't like to talk about this. I stayed quiet and just stroked her. Her hair, her face, Her arm's.

"Mum and i drove him to the hospital straight away. I can't remember much, the next few weeks were all a haze of activity, but he woke a few hours later. The doctors had a suspicion of what it was. They did some tests and diagnosed him with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." Bella's breathing was coming short and her eyes filled with tears. I turned her to face me and kissed her passionately, before kissing away her unshed tears.

"Shh, love. It's alright. He's ok now, look there he is." I soothed, pointing to a sleeping Toby in his cot. Soon she had calmed down enough to continue.

"He had to have dialysis because his kidney were failing. He also had a lumber puncture to see if the Leukemia had spread to his brain or nervous system. It had. He had to have cranial radiation after they found leukemia in his spine." She turned to face me.

"After a few months of Chemo and Radiation he went into remission, but it was highly likely the Leukemia would come back if he didn't have a bone marrow transplant." She looked me in the eye, her voice getting quieter.

"They did some tests and i was a match " She moved out of my hold to stand beside the bed. She slid her pajama pants down below her hips. There were scars running diagonally across the top of each of her hips. I gasped. I couldn't help it, i hated the thought of Bella in surgery, for any reason. I started to growl protectively until she sat back down on the bed in her old possession. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, getting a control over my animal self enough to stop growling.

"I had the operation." She picked up from where she had left off.

"Everything was fine for a while but then he got GvHD. Graft versus Host Disease. It took a while but his body finally accepted the transplant. His blood changed from an A to O+ Like me though." Something told me she was finished. Her words had a definite finality to them.

We sat in silence for a while, both of us glancing over at the sleeping boy. He was so peaceful in sleep. Nothing about his demeanor said, "i've suffered a life threatening illness" Finally i decided to talk.

"So how is it you have a brother?"I questioned. She smiled.

"It was Christmas 4 years ago. My mum and i had come out to see Charlie for the holiday. Well, one Christmas eve they got roaring drunk and, well I'm sure you can guess the rest! Thankfully i was at a sleepover at Jacob's!" She snickered.

I laughed. That was pretty funny, Charlie and Renee did seem like the type of people that would happen to. Byt the time i looked down at Bella she was already asleep.

* * *

*******

** YAY! First Chapter done! I hope it's long enough for ya!**

**This is my first fanfic so i would REALLY appreciate some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Things like, "please make the chapters longer." or "You made a spelling mistake here..." etc. Just don't tell me i suck as a writer and my story sucks! No one wants to hear that, that's not constructive criticism at all!!!**

**I'll post chapters as soon as they're written! PLEASE KEEP READING!**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Thanks: Quilyrulz :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took me a while to update! This is my first story so I'm paranoid that it isn't any good. I swear i must have re-written this chapter half a dozen times! To me it's a rather important chapter. I hope i did the ideas in my head justice! (Hope there aren't to many spelling errors! I'm normally good at checking but if you notice anything don't hesitate to mention it to me!) I also currently don't have a Beta. If you're interested, message me and I'll check you out!_**

**_* Italics = Someone's thoughts._**

**_* (#) = Change in POV._**

**_* (***) = Time passing._**

**_So, that's it from me..._**

**_READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
Thanks!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

I awoke to find Edward sitting exactly where he had last night, looking towards the cot in the corner. Toby was tugging at the bars of his cot, wanting to be let out. Edward turned to me when he realized i was awake, a worried expression to his face.

I had to conceal a laugh when i realized he didn't know what to do about Toby. I went to the cot and pulled him out. Walking to Edward i placed him in his lap, snickering a little.

"Here you go." i said, before promptly walking off to have a shower.

"But...What?!"Edward called out. As i reached the door i looked back at them. Toby was staring up at Edward who looked paler then he normally did (if that was possible) and a little scared. Smiling, i left the room.

The shower was warm and refreshing, exactly what i needed after last night. Edward had taken it all rather well, even comforting me a little. I was pleasantly surprised really, and glad to have it all out in the open. Toby was a big part of my life, a great part of it too. I wanted to share that with Edward. I knew that if he gave him a chance he would come to love Toby as much as i did. Thoughts of Edward and Toby filled my head. Playing, laughing together. Edward would make a great older brother.

I hurriedly finished my shower and changed into a fresh sky blue tank top and black jeans. I was eager to get back to my room to see how Edward was getting on with Toby.

What i saw when i opened the door made me burst into hysterics. Edward lay on the bad, Toby sitting on his chest, poking and prodding and occasionally yanking on Edward's hair.

When they heard me laugh they both turned towards me and smiled, obviously glad to see me. Edward immediately picked up Toby and tried to pass him off to me. I shook my head.

"You just need to get used to him." I insisted, Before heading towards the door to go have breakfast. Edward gave me a nasty look and settled Toby on his hip like he had seen me do, but otherwise didn't say anything. He looked so adorable with Toby, i could have watched them all day.

Charlie had already left for work so Edward didn't have to worry about being seen. He stood in the middle of the kitchen watching me prepare bowls of cereal for Toby and I, occasionally removing Toby's hands from his hair.

I motioned for him to put Toby in a chair and sit next to him.

"Here Toby, Breakfast buddy!" I chimed enthusiastically.

Toby tucked right in and Edward sat watching me curiously from his seat on the other side of the table. His expression something that looked like a mixture of interest and delight.

"What do you want to do today Edward?" I asked.

"Whatever it is we'll have to take Toby, i hope that's ok." Suddenly Toby started Yelling.

"Edwood!" I smiled happily, while Edward had a look of surprise then contented happiness plastered across his face.

"Edwood, Edwood, Edwood!" Toby continued his chant, now banging his spoon against his bowl, only stopping for mouthfuls.

"well..."Edward said, talking slightly louder then usual so i could hear him over Toby's chant.

"I was thinking we could maybe go to my house, I'm sure everyone will want to meet Toby." He said, smiling that lovely crooked smile i loved.

"Great idea. Oh, shoot! I forgot, Toby has a check up at the hospital at 2:00pm!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind doing it, it he'd be in good hands." Edward stated.

"Yes! What a good idea. We can ask when we see him."

"It's Sunday so Carlisle is working the night shift. He'll be home." Edward said, matter of factly.

With that Toby stopped his wailing and demanded to be picked up. I left Edward to go get the Volvo while i took Toby upstairs to get him washed up and dressed.

20 minutes later we were ready to leave. Toby strapped securely in the back seat. He looked so cute in his rainbow colored long sleeve shirt, denim overalls and little red booties! I could have hugged him and never let him go. It was so good to see him again, and not lying in that horrible hospital bed with tubes sticking out of him every which way!

The drive to the Cullen's was quiet except Toby's occasional "Bewwa" or "Edwood" chant. We pulled up the Cullen's long, and surprisingly well hidden, drive he stopped mid-chant. He knew we were in a strange and unfamiliar place and he didn't like it. I repeated this to Edward after he glanced at Toby Worriedly. Edward just smiled at Toby reassuringly.

We parked out the front of the house and, after unbuckling Toby, walked to the front door. Esme was already there, door open, smiling in her motherly way.

"Bella, so good to see you." She beamed.

"And who is this?" She asked. Surprised and interested, after noticing Toby curled up in my arms, not dropping her welcoming hostess demeanor. Toby however buried his head deeper into my shoulder. He knew she was talking about him.

"It's a long story." Both Edward and I answered simultaneously.

"Alright. Well come in." She didn't press the issue. I wondered briefly what she was thinking. I quite often recently have found myself wondering what it would be like to be able to read people's minds, and why Edward hated it so much. Actually, when i thought about it, i guess i could understand.

Jasper and Emmett were in the living room playing some game on Emmett's X-box 360 while Alice watched from the couch. Carlisle and down the stairs when he heard us enter. Everyone turned and said 'hi', but if they noticed Toby they didn't say anything. I sat on the couch at the other end from Alice and Edward sat in the middle. Esme sat in the main armchair with Carlisle sitting on the arm. Jasper and Emmett turned to face us from their spots on the floor, their game completely forgotten.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Edward paused, obviously reading someone's mind for the answer.

"In one of her moods." He stated after a brief pause. Emmett grimaced.

"Don't worry about it. Besides she can hear us." He said.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend Bella." Alice said. A slight smile on her lips. She already knew, but how much i didn't know.

"Well, what does everyone know?" Alice had clearly had a vision but i didn't know how much she had seen or if she had told the rest of the family i couldn't be sure.

"Nothing. Alice won't tell us anything." Jasper sounded slightly put out. He was also sitting a little further back then everyone else.

"OK. Well everyone, say hi to Toby." I started.

"Hi Toby." They all chorused with their angel voices.

Toby looked up from my shoulder for the first time since we had entered the house. He looked around at the Cullen's the promptly buried himself back in my shoulder.

"Sorry. Meeting new people scares him." I said. Everyone just smiled encouragingly.

"So. Um, yeah this is Toby. He's my baby brother." I waited with baited breath for the reactions. Everyone looked shocked but didn't say anything. Finally Alice piped up.

"He's so adorable!" She squeaked. Everyone stared at her for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter. It took a few minutes but they eventually quieted down.

"How old is he?" Esme asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"4 and a 1/2. His birthday is September 27th." I told them the exact same thing i had told Edward. I glanced at Edward for support. I wasn't sure i knew where to start. He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders for support.

"When he was 2 he got really sick. I mean REALLY sick. No one knew if he would make it or not. His doctors recommended he move out here with Charlie and I to help further his recovery." I could see Carlisle's doctor switch flicking on and he seemed curiousand worried but refrained from saying anything. Everyone else was staring at Toby. He had finally relaxed slightly and was playing with the pocket of my jeans, seemingly fascinated.

"What did he have?" Carlisle's doctor curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." I answered. Somewhat of an expert by now.

"Really?" Carlisle didn't seem shocked but he seemed to be in contemplation. Everyone else looked shocked, their eyes trained on Toby, watching his everyone. Esme looked like she would have been crying if she could have. Everyone seemed to be waiting eagerly for me to continue. So i did.

I told them almost exactly what i told Edward. Finally i reached the end of the tale...

"So i had the operation and he got the bone marrow transplant. Then when it seemed everything was gettin better he got GvHD. He ended up healthy as ever. Though he still needs weekly check ups. Speaking of which, we have an appointment at the hospital in half an hour." I finished.

"I could do it here if you'd like." Carlisle offered.

"Really? I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind but i forgot." I admitted.

"Certainly, we can do it any time." he smiled. Toby chose that moment to speak.

"Bewwa! Hungry!" He shouted.

"Toby Hungry!" I laughed.

"I think he should have lunch first." I said.

Esme jumped up, eager to help in some way.

"I could cook something if you'd like." She said.

"Thank you but i already packed a lunch and he needs to watch what he eats." I said, apologetically. I turned to Edward.

"Would you mind getting my bag out of the car." I smiled.

"Sure love." He said, walking out of the room.

Alice was curling Toby's hair around her fingers, while Jasper and Emmett watched on, looking at Toby like he was a wondrous new being from outer space. Toby was oblivious to all the attention as he kept tugging at my hands, trying to get me to play a game of 'Pat-a-Cake'.

Edward bought my bag inside and handed it to me while returning to his original possession next to me on the couch. I pulled out a banana and some jam sandwiches i had packed earlier. Toby loved jam, especially strawberry.

Peeling the banana, i broke off small pieces and handed them to Toby. He plucked them out of my hand eagerly and stuffed them in his mouth one handed, while his other hand reached out for more. Everyone sat in silence watching Toby eat. He really was adorable, already wrapping everyone around his cute little fingers.

"He's very cute isn't he." Emmett said, a slight smile on his face. Everyone turned to stare at him. Emmett didn't usually show that kind of affection to anyone but his family and even then it was never so... Honest!

"What?!" He asked.

"He is. Just look at him." Emmett sounded frustrated now. We stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to Toby.

Toby was sitting dangling his legs over the side of my lap, smiling up at everyone his goofy little smile, banana squished in his hands. Cute little dimples appearing at the corner of his cheeks. Emmett was right. He was extremely cute, _though i am slightly biased. _I thought. Also, for the first time i noticed how much of a resemblance Toby had to Emmett. The dimples the curly hair... They really did look alike. _I wonder what Rosalie would think of that._ I decided it was a good thing nobody could hear my thoughts, i don't think Edward would have liked that one much.

Toby finished his banana and sandwiches without to much mess, thankfully. I would have hated to get jam or squished banana on the beautiful white couch. I packed up his food scraps and handed him his sippy cup. Best not to take chances.

"So where do you want to do this check up?" I asked Carlisle. Everyone seemed to be brought out of their stupor, remembering that Toby was no ordinary little boy.

"In my office would be best. Would you like to do this now?" He asked politely. I just nodded. I was always extremely nervous before Toby's checkups. I just wanted to get this over with.

I stood and placed Toby in his usual possession on my hip. Carlisle and Edward stood too. Everyone else stayed seated. They were probably curious but decided that they shouldn't interfere.

I turned to walk towards the steps but Edward gently held me back. I looked up at him questioningly. He just stared at the top of the steps, as did everyone else. Alice, Esme, Emmett and Jasper now on their feet.

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, a look of indifference on her face. I smiled at her. Toby, seeing my reaction to the newcomer, waved his hand and smiled at Rosalie. Rosalie smiled back at him briefly, before her face twisted into something mixed with pain and longing. Edward growled suddenly and sprang forward, knocking her to the bottom of the stairs and pinning her there.

Emmett had started to growl and move forward, Jasper grabbed him roughly and gave him a look. He stopped struggling. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the chair they had been sitting on, shocked looks on their faces, and Alice's face had gone dreamy. She was seeing something.

Everyone turned to Toby when he started to whimper. I placed my hand over his head and held him to my chest protectively, shushing him quietly.

Edward conversed quickly in vampire speed with Rosalie before letting her up. She fled outside, just a blur of motion to my eyes.

Jasper released Emmett who chased after his mate. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. Not looking at me.

"Carlisle. Can this be done quickly, i want to get Bella and Toby home." I could tell Edward was doing his best to keep his voice level.

"Of course Edward." Carlisle looked curious but didn't press his eldest son. He moved towards the stairs, Edward closely behind, steering me to follow.

"Edward. What was that all about?" I asked. Slightly annoyed at him.

"Nothing ok. I'll tell you later." He continued up the stairs.

"No. Now!" I said, with slightly more defiance then i usually used. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Toby is Rosalie's singer." He said.

* * *

*******

**Yes! One more Chapter. I hope it was long enough for you!**

**I could have made it longer but then i wouldn't have been able to stop where i wanted to!**

**Anyway... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! If it will make you REVIEW I'll beg! **

***gets down on hands and knees*  
**

**"PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!"  
**

**There. Now that's done, you can go review!  
**

**Hope you liked the chapter. The third chapter should be up within the week!**

**Thanks: Quilyrulz :]**** (your faithful writer)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Woo! Second chapter in a week! I'm on fire!_**

**_OMG! In my totally ditsy blondness i have forgotten to put disclaimers on the last 2 chapters of my story!!!!! So..._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Twilight. The incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer does! (NO! EDWARD! *Tear*)_**

**_Well, hope you enjoy this one. I loved writing it._**

_*** Italics = Someone's thoughts.**_

_*** **_**(#)**_**= Change in POV.**_

_*****_** (***)**_** = Time passing.**_

_*** **_**(Flashback)**_** = Flashback.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rosalie's POV

DAMN EMMETT! Why does he have to be so damn immature! I mean, i love the big lug but he is totally oblivious! I wish he was even slightly more mature so he wouldn't annoy me so much.

I slammed our bedroom door. The wood split down the middle and one of the hinges came off. I swore rather loudly. Damn my super human strength.

Why did he have to be so immature. Don't get me wrong i love the big lug but he is totally oblivious! He doesn't even think before he says things! If i was still human i could have married someone MATURE. Even had kids...

Why did Carlisle have to change me! Some times i think it would have been better if i had just died. Not that i blame him... Well, not all the time anyway... I love Carlisle and if he hadn't changed me i never would have met Emmett. Damn it all to hell! I almost forgot i was angry!

I sat on the bed, recalling what had happened.

**(Flashback)**

Emmett sat on the floor, his tongue hanging out the side off his mouth comically, playing on his X-box and yelling at the TV when something went wrong. I was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, when Jasper walked in.

"Give us a game will ya?" Emmett called out to him.

"This computer sucks!" He finished. Jasper sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one, it would be quicker to go along with it.

They started their game and it wasn't long before Emmett was just as frustrated as he had been before. I was flipping trough a clothing catalog when i paused on a picture of a particularly cute toddler. I sighed.

"He's so cute." I whispered, more to myself then anyone else. Emmett was next to me and back to the floor by the time i looked up. Ever the jealous type, he just had to know what i was talking about.

"You think every toddler is cute Rose." He sighed. I frowned and shot him an evil leer.

"Really?! Rose found someone other then herself cute?!!!" Jasper smirked, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Rose is so vain if she'd had a kid she probably would have named it after herself even if it was a boy!" Jasper laughed. This earned a growl from me but it was what came next that left me shocked.

"And if it didn't grow up as cute or beautiful as her she'd probably throw it out the window!" Emmett laughed at his own joke. I froze. I could handle Jasper but, but... Emmett?! How could he! How dare he make jokes like that at my expense!!!

I growled viciously and turned on my heel, smashing one of Esme's precious vases on my way out of the room. Ouch. I would pay for that later but at the moment i didn't care.

**(End Flashback)**

I groaned quietly. This day was turning out to be crap. At the moment it couldn't possibly get worse. All of a sudden i could hear Edward's Volvo up the drive, followed by the crunching of feet on gravel. Darn; it just did.

Edward and Bella were talking to Esme. The last thing i needed right now was Edward poking around in my head.

"Where's Rosalie?" I heard Bella ask. I cursed Edward as i knew he would be searching through my head.

"In one of her moods." He responded. I huffed angrily. Well it could have been worse. He could have given everyone the gory details.

"Don't worry about it. Besides she can hear us." Edward seemed to be reassuring Bella, though for what reason i had no idea.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend Bella." Alice chirped a big smile probably plastered on her face. Bella had someone with her! Why hadn't i noticed and what was Edward thinking! I almost ran downstairs right then and there if wasn't for a wave of calm i suddenly felt come over me. Jasper!

I decided to listen and determine whether i needed to interfere.

"OK. Well everyone say hi to Toby." I caught Bella say. Everyone said hi to 'Toby'. From the way they talked it seemed this 'Toby' was rather young. One less reason i would have to interfere. Shoot, i think i missed something.

"So um, yeah this is Toby, He's my baby brother." I gasped. I couldn't help it. What the hell. Bella was an only child. What was going on? How dare she deceive us! she better have a bloody good reason!

"Four and a half. His birthday is September 27th." Bella stated. I was becoming more curious by the second. Bella started up again and when i started listening i kinda wished i hadn't.

Apparently this kid had had Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. Now I'm not Carlisle and i don't have Edward's book smarts but that was definitely not a good thing. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't right. No one that young should get Cancer. I wanted to cry!

Bella finished and there was, what i can only assume, was stunned silence from downstairs. I was now dry sobbing into one of Emmett's Handkerchiefs (Curse my maternal instincts). I wanted to go down there, at least to see if the kid was ok. I'm not made completely of ice.

I listened some more as i walked slowly and quietly to the bedroom door. I didn't really feel like having the others know i was coming. Edward would probably never let me live it down that i had changed moods so drastically. I kept my mind on how sad this little boy made me feel so Edward wouldn't notice me.

"So where do you want to do this checkup?" Bella asked. I had slipped unnoticed out of my room and was making my way to the top of the stairs.

"In my office would be best. Would you like to do this now?" Carlisle responded. I heard the sound of everyone standing and moved slightly quicker down the hall.

One of the floorboards squeaked underneath me. Damn! I froze, then stepped into view at the top of the stairs.

Everyone stared up at me but my eyes were immediately drawn to the small boy in Bella's arms. He was Breathtakingly beautiful. His curly brown locks falling around his face, framing it wonderfully. His chocolate eyes were the spitting image of Bella's, only more perfect in every way. I had to stop myself from reaching out to him. Something in me felt a sudden unexplainable need to hold him. Seeing him took the breath out of me.

Bella smiled at me. Toby, seeing her reaction to me, smiled and waved. I smiled shyly back. He had the most gorgeous dimples! Possible even more adorable then Emmett's.

I filled my lungs again. That was when it hit me. The scent. That boy's scent was so... Intoxicating!!!! If only i could have just a little of his blood. Just a little!

That was when Edward hit me and i was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, being pinned to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye i could see Emmett struggling in Jasper's grip, after a quick look however he stopped struggling.

Toby started to whimper quietly. My cold dead heart felt like it was about to break in two. No! That beautiful face couldn't cry! It wasn't right!

"Don't Breathe Rosalie." Edward snapped at me so only those of us with super human hearing could hear. I stopped breathing and the relief was instantaneous. The memory of that incredible scent still lingered at the forefront of my mind but, less strongly.

"He's your singer. Don't try and deny it Rose, i heard your thoughts." Edward continued.

"You need to leave. At least until you're under control. NOW!" He hissed the last word. _Stupid over protective ass._ He growled again.

I stood up and, with one last look at Toby, fled. Vaguely aware of someone following me.

Bella's POV

Edward was eager to get me upstairs to Carlisle's office, pulling me gently towards the stairs. I however, still hadn't registered what he had just said. Rosalie's singer?! Toby?! No. This couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it. No. Everyone else seemed just as surprised but got over it a lot quicker. Edward was tugging on my arm again, like a small child trying to get his mother's attention. I followed without protest. I still didn't know what all this meant!

"Bella, sweety?" I glanced up into Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It will all be fine." His face twisted with worry. I smiled up at him, i knew it would. I wouldn't let it be anything less then fine! His face relaxed slightly and he opened the door of Carlisle's office, waiting for me to enter.

Sitting down at the big chair in front of Carlisle's desk i turned to see Carlisle entering, Edward right behind. Edward stood protectively behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Carlisle sat at his desk, leafing through some documents.

"I took the liberty of having the hospital fax Toby's file over." Carlisle started, getting straight down to business.

"I must say, rather an impressive file for a four year old." He glanced up at me, trying to determine my reaction to what he had said. I just smiled politely.

"Well, Toby's no ordinary four year old." I glanced down at the smiling toddler in my lap. He just ignored me and continued to glance around the room, taking in the new scenery. Carlisle smiled sweetly, ever the polite vampire.

"Evidently not." He chuckled lightly.

"His recovery is rather remarkable really. Only six months till he was deemed full recovered." Carlisle mused, more to himself then anyone else.

"Though it says here that he had a bone marrow donor operation about a year ago." Carlisle's tone was questioning but his eyes were full of concern and understanding. Edward's grip on my shoulders tightened. I had left that minor detail out for a reason, one i wasn't comfortable with sharing. I cleared my throat.

"Um, as you know when a child has leukemia and also has siblings there is an increased risk that they too will get it as well." I started. Edward's grip on my shoulders had become painfully tight.

"Guess it turns out i was one of those siblings." I stated as nonchalantly as possible. I would have shrugged had my shoulders not been in an icy, iron like grip.

"What was that?" Edward said through his teeth, so low i almost didn't catch it.

"Well about a year and 2 months ago, or something like that, Renee randomly decided i should have a check up. I just thought she was being paranoid. As it turns out, it was with good reason." I took a breath.

"They found something early, i had minimal treatment and chemo and was declared fully recovered within five months." I finished, again sounding as nonchalantly as possible.

Carlisle had a slight frown on his face and when i looked up at Edward he looked positively grief stricken. After a few moments he finally noticed me looking at him. He immediately bent down and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck and hiding his tortured expression in my hair.

Carlisle moved from behind his desk and over to the examination table in one corner of the room. I grimaced slightly, hoping no one noticed. That examination table didn't exactly hold some of my favorite memories. Standing and reluctantly releasing myself from Edward's embrace, i moved with Toby over to the examination table and placed Toby on it.

"Now Toby, this is Doctor Cullen. He's going to give you a checkup and make sure everything is ok, so do everything he tells you alright? " I said.

"So no funny business like last time ok?" I added. He giggled at the memory. I have to admit, seeing him duck and dive away from all the nurses and doctors at the hospital had been rather funny. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer.

"M'Kay." He said. I sighed. That would have to do i guess. I turned to see Carlisle looking at Toby quizzically and Edward laughing quietly to himself. Carlisle moved over to stand in front of Toby and i moved to his side.

"Hi there Toby, I'm Dr. Cullen." Carlisle smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi hi." Toby waved. Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"I'm just gonna place this on your chest. Good. Now can you take a deep breath for me." Carlisle said. Toby glanced at me looking for reassurance, i nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Good. Now breathe out. Great." Carlisle asked Toby to do various things, test his reflexes, look in his ears, eyes. Soon it was over and i was was awaiting the verdict eagerly. Edward was at my side again, his arm around my waist for support (in more ways then one).

"Well, everything seems fine. He's a perfectly healthy little boy." Carlisle grinned at me, then Toby. If it wasn't for Edward i would have sank to the floor with relief. As it was i closed my eyes for a second, letting the relief wash over me. Edward kissed the top my head softly.

"However, I'd like to examine you now if you don't mind." Carlisle added softly. My eyes snapped open and i stiffened against Edward who appeared to have done the same thing. I glanced up at him, he was staring at Carlisle probably conversing silently.

"Alright." I agreed. Edward glanced at me worriedly as i sat on the examination table. I tried to smile but it probably just looked forced and funny.

"O.k. Now Breathe in. And out. O.k. Now i want you to look at the wall past my head as i shine the light your eyes." Carlisle continued like this for about 10 minutes, getting steadily more complicated. Edward stood next to me holding my hand, occasionally looking off into the distance and

"Everything is as it should be. I didn't mean to worry you but i wanted to do an examination of my own." Carlisle said apologetically. Edward held me in a hug and kissed me repeatedly. I do this every time i have a checkup, get worked up and stressed out, all for nothing in the end. Carlisle left the room, giving us time to talk.

Edward pulled me over to a chair and sat me on his lap. He held me to him, not saying anything for a while. Toby was running around the examination table in circles. I wasn't worried. He'd tire soon. Edward sighed into my hair.

"Love?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" I replied instantly without thinking.

"Of course. Why wouldn't i be?" I gushed. I raised one gorgeous eyebrow at me. Searching my face for my real thoughts.

"Well, i just thought you might like to talk about it." He shrugged, looking slightly annoyed.

"But if you don't want to that's fine. However i do have a few questions." He was suddenly on his feet, towering over me.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?!" He questioned, voice rising steadily.

"Did you think i wouldn't care? Because i do! I care far, far to much!" He shot out shakily. I said nothing. Instead, stood and wrapped my shaking arms around his rock hard waist.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Barely loud enough for even me to hear, though Edward wouldn't have missed it with his hearing.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I was being completely selfish!" I practically bawled.

"I've had to deal with this for so long i guess i stopped knowing how to let people in. I'm sorry!" I had been trying not to cry, guess i failed. Edward relaxed against me and placed his hand under my chin, bringing my face up so i was looking him in the eye.

"Bella, love. I'm sorry. I over reacted, and for that i ask your forgiveness. It is i who was selfish, not realizing what this must have been doing to you." He paused as if wondering if he should continue. I never gave him the chance, standing on my tiptoes i pressed my lips to his eagerly. He seemed shocked for a moment before recovering fully, even returning my eagerness twofold.

"Bewwa and Edwood sitting in a twee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Toby sang, his voice echoing aroung the office. Edward and i looked at each other for a moment before both bursting into laughter and, if i wasn't mistaking i swear i heard the others laughing down stairs. We walked over to Toby and i held his hand.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it when it happens." Edward said, smiling down at me, linking our hands so Toby him and I formed a line.

"Together." I added as we walked out of the office.

"Together." He agreed.

"Together!" Toby stated.

* * *

_*******_

_**YES! 3 chapters! I can't believe how proud i feel! **_

_**Anyways... There will probably be about 10 chapters in this story. That's my aim.**_

_**Also... if you have any EPIC plot ideas, let me know... I honestly haven't given much thought to anything past this point!  
Bad Author! *Slaps wrists* **_

_**And finally... Anyone wanna be my beta???? Message me!  
**_

_**REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Quilyrulz :]  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY!!! I know it's been a while but I've decided to start writing again!** **:) ...**

**I actually would have started writing again sooner but i had a major writers block from lack of brain exercise/writing.**

**I have also started another story that I'm really excited about, so i think it's only fair to warn you that Blue Moon may have to take the back seat for a bit. I will still be updating just not as frequently as is probably wanted. **

**Again, I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! *Whacks self in the head* Hope you continue to read and i would love reviews.**

**P.S:... Thanks so much to: pookiebear226 (you can keep your virtual cookie :] !) & LuluRox  
... for reviewing! Love yous!!! Hope you will continue to put with my sucky authoring!!! *bows head in shame!***

**Discalimer: I DO NOT own Twilight... I think you know who does! :]  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

Rosalie's POV

I ran. I didn't know what else to do. What could i do? This was so confusing to me! I had never been in a situation like this before, no one's blood had ever tempted me so much! Trees became Blurs of colour and i still wasn't breathing. I was to far away to smell that intoxicating scent but i dare not breathe anyway.

As i ran i was aware of someone following me. Emmett. He ran slightly behind and directly across from me. I glanced over at him and he smiled tentatively at me. I turned back around. It seemed rude, i know but i really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He knew that, or at least he should after all these years.

It only took a few more seconds to reach my destination. A large boulder sticking out, seemingly randomly, from the forest floor. Over the years this rock had become a bit like my own personal place of zen, a place i could go to in times of internal conflict. To me it symbolized everything that was good and bad with the world.

It was a perfect half sphere popping out, seemingly randomly, from the forest floor. It's smooth exterior was surprising soft, like a granite pillow and on a sunny day when the sun shone through the trees it's surface was like sparkling gold. If ever there was proof of a god this was it.

However, nothing lasts forever. The first time i stumbled across this rock was while i was hunting, shortly after we arrived in Forks for the first time. I clearly remember the very first time i sat on it. An unbelievable sense of peace washed over me. I remember my feet had hung lamely exactly two feet off the ground. Now they were at least an inch closer to the dirt. Eventually this rock would dissipate into nothing and i, unfortunately, would probably still be here when that happens.

When i was about 50 meters away i slowed to a brisk walk. I kept up the pace until i came within a meter of the boulder. I took a tentative step forward and reached my hand out to stroke the side of it. _Smooth as ever_, I smirked. I climbed slowly on top of it and dangled my feet over the edge like i always did.

I immediately became much calmer. It was like the feeling i got after i made up with Emmett after one of our massive arguments, only more... 'natural'. Almost as if the boulder and i were reconnecting, becoming in tune with one another again.

I turned to find Emmett. He knew better then to disturb me when i was with my rock. _My rock... Makes it sound like my lover or something._ Geez, i sure was having some weird thoughts today. I chuckled quietly to myself then returned to searching for Emmett.

Sure enough, he was about 30 meters away leaning against a tree, his head turned towards the direction of the house. He had a look of concentration plastered, surprisingly, on his face. I grimaced. I had made him worry. _I_ had made him worry. I had made _him_ worry. I had made him _worry_!

I turned back around, fighting the unshed tears that were surely about to come. I needed to concentrate. What had i come out here for? Oh, of course. How could i forget!

That little boy. I sighed. Then the anger hit. How could Bella do this to us?! Lie?! Not just me but everyone! Esme(i cringed), Carlisle, _Edward_. It was a well known fact that i didn't get on very well with Edward some of the time. Ok, most of the time. But he was family, and as much i hated to admit it, even to myself, i love him. I would never forgive her if her lie hurt our family._ Ever. _

My mind started to wander again and this time i found myself picturing that little boy. Toby. From the little I'd seen of him he was amazing. Maybe it was just my mothering instincts but i really felt the need to be close to him, to be part of his life.

Then there was the issue of my thirst. He was my singer after all. Then again, if Edward could do it; overcome his thirst for the one he loved, i didn't see why i couldn't. I would be all too easy to fall into loving this little boy. I was sure it had already started the moment i had seen him.

It was then, at the realization that if i had any contact with him at all i would start to love him more, that i started to see Edward's point of view. When i had wanted him to leave Bella alone he had claimed that he couldn't. At the time i had thought it ludicrous. Even if he was in love with her, surely he could just walk away. Now i realized how wrong i had been.

I tried to imagine leaving Forks. Leaving Toby, i relished even the thought of his name in my head, here. I couldn't. It was too hard! I'd only seen him once and already i wanted to stay with him, protect him. Always.

I frowned. This didn't make sense! How could i already feel like this?! Sure, he was an adorable little boy. The most adorable I'd ever seen even, but that didn't mean i should already feel this way!

For the next 20 minutes or so i concentrated on accepting that fact. I loved Toby. Already. I repeated it to myself over and over. It soon became my new mantra. It took me a while but i eventually came to accept it, or at least as much as i could. Then my mind turned to darker things.

My thirst. Even just remembering made my throat burst into flames. I swallowed audibly and breathed in the fresh forest smell of pine to help ease the pain. I had to overcome this. If i didn't i wouldn't be able to see him again. I growled softly but still loud enough for Emmett to hear. He turned towards me and gave me a quizzical look. I ignored him. I _needed_ to overcome this. I_ had_ to overcome this!

I decided that in the end i had to go back there. I didn't have any other choice. I would ask the others for help. Maybe(they would probably help without being asked anyway). I would have to try to overcome this the only way i knew how. By just getting used to it. It was risky as hell and my stomach churned just thinking about putting him in danger. But, i resolved that if Edward could do it, so could i! So _would_ i! I would meet resistance, i knew that(mainly from Edward) but i was prepared. So much was riding on this i wasn't going to blow it.

After i had prepared myself as much as possible i hopped elegantly from my boulder. I patted it briefly before walking over to Emmett. He watched me as i strolled towards him, the serious look still on his face. I reached out for him when i got within range and kissed him on both cheeks before smiling up at him.

"Let's go fatso!" I chided. He stared at me for a moment before the goofy smile i loved spread across his face.

"Race ya!" He yelled, before he was off. Running as fast as his legs would carry him. I followed. A similar goofy grin plastered on my own face.

* * *

*******

**I shall try to keep this short...**

**Sorry about the length of the chapter but i really didn't want to make it any longer! :[**

It was more so you could see things from Rosalie's perspective and get to understand her character a little better. (goofy i know but whatever)

**Also, if you have any idea as to what you think should happen let me know... if you've got any ideas let me know! I have about... the next 2 chapters planned then after that my writers block is still in effect!!! (Grr!)**

**Anyway... I said this was going to be short so... R&R PLEASE!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE!!!**

**I'm SO sorry about the late update but as I've said... I had MAJOR computer problems... BUT I'M BACK NOW!!!! And I will definitely be updating within the week (I've just started my term two holidays so I'm off for two weeks! WOO!)**

**And without further a due i give you... Blue Moon Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**Blue Moon Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

I sat on the couch with Edward, Toby sitting comfortably in my lap. Alice had said Rosalie would be back soon and Edward said she had calmed down but refused to tell anyone anything else.

Alice was constantly looking to the future to see how things would go... She wasn't having much luck though. Everytime she tried to see something Rosalie either, kept changing her mind or Toby did something that changed things.

"Children are so unpredictable!" She complained. Toby looked up at the comment but seemed to find it insignificant and returned to curling his fingers in my hair.

"Alice? Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking at each of them.

"2 Minutes roughly." They both answered, perfectly in sinc with one another. Toby turned to me, suddenly restless.

"Bewwa? Can we gwo utside?" Toby pleaded.

"Sorry Toby but we have to stay inside right now." I said quietly. I hated having to disappoint Toby. The only problem i had with him was that I couldn't say no. Edward seemed to sense my inner torment and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Try not to worry, this will be over soon then Toby can do whatever he wants." He soothed.

"I've had my differences with Rosalie in the past but she wouldn't do anything that would harm this family. And that includes you and Toby." He said with conviction.

"You are a part of our family Bella and now Toby is too. Everything will be alright." He kissed my forehead. His kind words made my heart beat slightly faster and all my worries seemed to vanish.

I was shocked at how easily everyone had accepted Toby into their family. No, our family. Because that's what they were. Our family, and at that moment I had never been more glad that i had met the Cullens. And in a few years I was sure Toby would be too. Suddenly Edward and Alice stood.

"It's time." Edward said. I was suddenly nervous again and my grip on Toby tightened instinctively. He, however was oblivious to everything and just looked around at everyone wondering what everyone was worried about.

Suddenly everyone except Toby and I were standing, forming a protective ring around us so all I could see was the giant glass wall between Jasper and Edward's arms. Suddenly, so fast i didn't notice, Rosalie and Emmett were outside, standing in front of the glass door.

Jasper and Edward tensed but otherwise everyone seemed rather relaxed. Edward's tension was rather obvious but I wondered about Jasper. I ended up equating it his past. He still found it hard to control his thirst sometimes and knew only too well what Rosalie could do.

I gulped audibly. Edward rubbed my shoulder reassuringly then turned back to the door as Emmett slid it open slowly. He entered first, putting himself between Rosalie and everyone else. Now that they were inside everyone else tensed, preparing.

"It's ok." I was surprised to hear Rosalie speak.

"I have it under control." She spoke slowly, wary of everyone's defensive positions. Edward frowned and Jasper growled apprehensively.

"I know you're reading my thoughts Edward, you should know I'm fine." She huffed. That was more like the Rosalie I knew.

"And if something was going to happen Alice would see it." She tried to reason. Everyone stared at either Alice or Edward. Finally, they both spoke.

"It's ok." They said.

"For now." Edward added. I frowned at him. That wasn't necessary. Rosalie and I had had our disagreements and I was well aware of how she felt about me but I trusted her.

Everyone broke the circle slowly, either standing behind the couch or to the side. Rosalie walked slightly behind Emmett towards Toby and I on the couch. Slowly, carefully and with the full attention of everyone in the room, she sat down next to me.

I turned towards her, one of my knees now on the couch and Toby still in my lap.

"Toby." I started. Making sure I had his full attention.

"I want to introduce you to someone. Toby, this is Rosalie." I said gesturing to her.

"She's a friend of mine and Edward's sister. Say hi." I finished, turning him to face her. Slowly he looked her over, as if considering something, then without warning he moved to climb onto her lap. Everyone moved at once to stop him and Rosalie froze up, unsure of what to do.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled, unnecessarily loudly. Everyone stopped. Emmett rubbed his ears.

"Rosalie." I said turning back to her. She looked up at me curiously.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Ok then." I said, placing Toby gently in her lap. Edward went to protest but i cut him off.

"It's fine. I trust her and you should too." With that I turned to watch Toby and Rosalie. They seemed to be just staring at one another. Toby seemed to conclude something and reached up to touch her hair. Rosalie's eyes grew wide with surprise but allowed the contact.

I watched her carefully, assessing her reaction. A warm smile spread slowly over her face as she watched Toby twirl her hair around his small fingers. She relaxed a little and just watched him. I smiled, obviously everyone had overreacted. Rosalie and Toby would be great friends, I could just see it.

"Bewwa?" Toby asked, my attention flipped to him instantly.

"Yes, Toby?" I asked, beaming down at him. I seemed unable to stop smiling.

"I like her!" He smiled.

"Can we come here again?" I looked at him in surprise, my eyes widening. Suddenly I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sure thing kiddo. Whatever you want." I answered. Everyone laughed and Toby just stared trying to figure out what he had said that was so funny.

_God, I love my brother!_ I thought.

* * *

***** AN-**

**Well, I'm sorry about the length but I REALLY wanted to get this out before the weekend (I have a family reunion this weekend Epp!!!) **

**As I've said i WILL be updating sometime next week. Look out for it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer but it really depends on where my muse takes me.**

**Until next time; Happy reading! And Please R&R!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:****  
So this fanfic centers around, What if Bella had a younger brother who came to live in Forks. Lots of surprises along the way and someone finds their singer! Original Twilight characters and pairings; Bella/Edward, Es/C, A/J, R/Em. **

**Disclaimer:****  
It's been a while since i had one of these so i figured it was time for another one. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS, I DO however own Toby (Woo!) and the plot was my own imagination!**

**Note:  
_* Italics = Someone's thoughts._**

_*** (#) = Change in POV.**_

_*** (***) = Time passing.**_

* * *

**Blue Moon Chapter 6**

The weekend passed quickly and I was dreading the arrival of Monday, as I had to go back to school. Charlie and I still had to decide what to do with Toby while he was at work and I was at school. 'The Forks police station is no place for a child', as Charlie said. Also, Forks doesn't have a daycare. Forks is such a small town everyone knows everyone else, so if someone's kid needs watching you just ask a friend or a neighbor.

Unfortunately, because of Toby's recovery he needs special treatment, like being fed only organic foods and his temperature being taken every few hours etc. Sometimes I get angry about it, about how hard he is to care for sometimes. Then almost as soon as it comes, the anger is replaced with guilt. Toby is a very special boy and I love him to bits.

Sighing, I sat down at the kitchen table with my breakfast. Edward would be arriving soon and we wanted to take Toby to our meadow. I quickly eat my cornflakes and went to see if Toby was up yet.

I found him sitting on our bedroom floor playing with my ipod. I smiled and went over to sit next to him. He was just turning it off when he noticed me sitting next to him.

"Bewwa!" He cried and flung himself on me. I laughed and fell over, pretending to be winded. Toby giggled and tried to help me up.

"Bewwa, where we going today?" He asked me.

"Today, Toby, we are going into the forest. Edward ans I are going to show you our special place." I whispered to him, as though I was conveying a great secret.

"Special pace?" He whispered, just as quietly. I grinned.

"Yup, a special place. But!" I held up my finger sternly.

"Only good little boys who get dressed and eat breakfast can come to the special place." I said, my eyes wide for dramatic effect. Toby stared at me, his own eyes the size of saucers.

"I'm good boy!" He yelled, and promptly ran to his dresser and started pulling open the drawers. I decided to leave him to it and come to check on him in a bit.

Just as I was about to start running the water to do the breakfast dishes, the doorbell rang. I smiled and walked to the door. When I opened it Edward, in all his vampire glory, was standing on the door step. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek. I sighed.

"You know, Charlie isn't here right now." I said innocently. He smirked at me.

"Is that so, well in that case..." He swung me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss until, suddenly, Edward broke away and frowned deeply, looking around.

"I'm sorry. Are you..." I began to ask, feeling guilty that I had pressured him into kissing me. I was silenced by a finger to my lips.

"Where's Toby?" Edward asked looking at me. I frowned, thinking.

"In the bedroom, why? Edward?" I asked as he gently put me down and walked towards the stairs.

I hurried after him and was ahead of him by the time we got to the bedroom door. I pushed it open calling Toby's name. When I opened the door I saw Toby kneeling on the floor clutching the front of his shirt, trying desperately to breath but not managing to get the air into his lungs.

I went into immediate action and ran towards the dresser. Edward knelt next to Toby and stood him up straight in an attempt to make it easier for him to breath. I ran around the room looking for Toby's inhaler, getting frantic when i couldn't find it. I cam over to Toby and Edward and rubbed Toby's back.

"Edward! Toby's inhaler is downstairs on the coffee table can you please get it!" I asked, my voice shaking with worry. Edward was up, gone and back again within ten seconds. Toby's eyes widened when he saw Edward disappear and reappear, seemingly out of nowhere.I decided not to worry about it for the moment.

Edward handed me the inhaler and I held it up to Toby's mouth. When he had it in his mouth I pressed the button down and Toby relaxed into Edward who was still supporting him from behind. I held my breath waiting.... Finally Toby took on great shuddering breath and attempted a smile.

I smiled back and stood up. I had tears in my eyes but refused to let them fall. Edward picked up Toby and took my hand. Without saying a word he led me down to the kitchen where he made me sit on a chair. When I was comfortable he placed Toby in my lap and sat down on the chair opposite from us.

"Toby? Are you alright?" He asked gently. Toby nodded his head vigorously. Edward let out a little sigh and turned to me.

"Bella?" He asked, just as gently.

"I'm fine." I said quietly.

"It just hasn't happened in a while. I guess I led myself to believe he was over it." I frowned.

"I should have been paying more attention." I chastised myself. Edward frowned.

"Bella. It was no ones fault, least of all your!" He said.

"No one could have seen this coming. Not even Alice, ok?" He said sternly wanting me to understand it wasn't my fault. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak at the moment.

"Ok. Well, in light of what's happened I don't know if it would be wise to go to the meadow today." Edward muttered thoughfully. Toby frowned but I nodded. It wasn't wise for us to be out, practically, in the middle of no where in case Toby had another Asthma attack.

"No." Toby said defiantly from my lap. Edward and I looked at each other.

"No? Toby you know it isn't a good idea for you to be too active after an attack like that, and what if we went and you had another?" I sighed, working myself up just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Toby. We can go next weekend or after school one day this week maybe." I turned Toby to face me so maybe my face would show him what my words were trying to convey; my worry for his safety. He looked at me for only a moment then he buried his head in my shoulder.

"Ok." He said quietly. I smiled gently down at him. One thing I loved about Toby was that he was incredibly considerate and aware of others for one so young.

Edward looked at my, his expression thoughtful. He was probably thinking about what we could do instead today. Even though he had only met him a few days ago he really did seem to care for Toby a lot. I smiled at him and was content to just sit there while he thought.

"Well. We could go back to my place again today." He suggested. I glanced down at Toby.

"Toby, would you like to go to Edward's house again today?" I asked. Toby looked up at me with an expression of awe.

"Really?" He asked, unsure if it was really ok.

"Sure. If you want to." I answered.

"Yes peas!" He yelled out, suddenly excited again.

"Ok, well why don't you go get ready? When you're done come back down and we can go." I told him. He hopped off my lap and ran towards the stairs.

"Don't over do it though!" I called out as an after thought. Edward chuckled, and moved to pull me into his lap.

"You're very cute when you're possessive." He said into my neck as he kissed it lightly. I giggled, then blushed profusely. I couldn't help it, he was tickling me. Edward didn't seem to mind. Instead he turned me around so I was sitting sideway on his lap and stole my lips for a kiss. Just then Toby came into the room, evidently finished getting ready.

"Yucky!" He called out, loud enough for us to hear. Edward and I broke apart. Toby came over and yanked oon my hand.

"Bewwa! Wets go!!!!" He started pulling me towards the door and Edward followed, laughing quietly behind us. We locked up the house and hopped into Edward's Volvo. I strapped Toby into the car seat then we were off.

Yesterday Edward had insisted on getting a car seat for Toby so he could ride in the volvo without having to take the car seat out of my truck everytime. I had protested adamantly but Edward wouldn't back down and used his 'It's not like I don't have the money' and 'You and I are together so he's practically my brother too' cards that he now held up his sleave. So after half an hour of attempted protest i gave in and allowed him to get the seat.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and Toby was actually jumping up and down in the car seat with excitement. I let him out of the car and he ran to the door.

"Careful, Toby don't run so fast!" I called out, wary of how he was running at the steps. Edward pulled our stuff out of the back and we walked up the steps into the house. Toby was already in the lounge, everyone crowded around him, cooing and saying hello.

I went and sat on the couch with Edward. After a few minutes Everyone went back to what the had previously been doing and Toby stood in the middle of the room, just looking around. Emmett and Jasper appeared to be in the middle of a game of chess and Alice sat by watching them, a smirk on her face. Carlisle was reading a book on the other couch and Esme was arranging the flowers in a vase on the table.

"Bewwa?" Toby asked, coming over to me. He appeared to have stopped looking around and was staring up at me curiously. Everyone else seemed to be curious as to what he wanted also.

"Yes, Toby?" I asked, leaning forward and pulling him into my lap. He looked up at me.

"Wheres Rosawee?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner. I stared at him for a moment in surprise, then I burst out laughing. Edward did too and soon the everyone was laughing, even Toby who didn't really understand what was funny. After a few moments we all calmed down and I turned to face Edward. No question needed to be asked.

"She's out shopping I think, Toby." Edward turned to face Toby.

"Buying clothes for you I believe, if I'm not mistaking." He added after a moment. I frowned but Edward just patted me on the arm. Toby seemed amazed by the fact that anyone outside of his family would buy him clothes and he had a funny expression on his face. I chuckled and passed Toby of to Edward while I went to the bathroom.

When I came back everyone was outside and Toby was sitting next to Edward on the porch. Sitting next to Toby I looked at Edward, my eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We're about to play Emmett tossing!" Edward said turning to a very excited and awe filled Toby. I stared at Edward.

"Edward..." I began, slightly uneasy.

"Do you think its wise for Toby to see this kind of stuff. I mean..." I faltered for a moment, unsure as of what to say next.

"You mean, do you think it's a good idea for him to know what we are?" He finished.　Everyone froze for about a second before continuing what they were doing in an attempt to look unfazed.

"Yes." I said, quietly. I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Not that it matters of course. Except that, well he is only four and a half. We have no idea how he'll take it." I added. I knew Toby was just as accepting as I was and would probably find out eventually but, he was only four! He might take it in stride, or he might have nightmares. I just wasn't sure.

"Hmm. Actually I didn't think of that. It might scare him." Edward thought out loud. I nodded.

I didn't want Toby to know everything yet but he was going to find out eventually. Around the rest of the family and I are the only times Edward and everyone can truly be themselves. I wasn't about to ask them to not be themselves around Toby. That wasn't something I wasn't prepared to do. Suddenly I got a thought.

"Ok. So, he doesn't need to know everything." I suggested. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Well, he can know that you're different, he just doesn't need to know exactly why. Then when he's older he can know that you're actually vampires." I said, pleased with the fact that I had come up with a solution on my own. Edward smiled. Ok.

Suddenly my eyes widened as I realized something. Toby had been sitting next to us through out our entire conversation. Edward appeared to realise the same thing at the same moment. Slowly, we both turned around to see Toby staring at us. Thankfully, Toby was preoccupied with the game of tag that was happening around us.

Sighing in relief, I picked up Toby and placed him in my lap. He smiled at me, looked back at the game, then back at me. I knew that he wanted to go play.

"Maybe." I said. "If you ask nicely." I stood and held out my hand for Toby to hold. We walked over a little closer to where Jasper and Emmett were now having a wrestling match. Standing next to Alice I cleared my throat. Emmett and Jasper turned to look at me, Jasper currently trying to pin Emmett to the ground.

"Toby has something he would like to ask you. Toby." I said, patting him on the shoulder. Taking his hand away from his mouth (Toby still sucked his thumb. It was a habit I had been trying and failing, to break) he spoke quietly.

"Toby pwease pway tag?" He asked, looking at his feet. Jasper got off of Emmett and the two of them stood up.

"Sure little buddy!" Emmett boomed. Thankfully the noise didn't seem to bother Toby, who was now beaming at them. Jasper came forward slowly and tapped Toby on the shoulder.

"You're it!" He called and backed away slowly (well, slowly for him anyway). Toby giggled and ran after him as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Slowly, I went back over to where Edward was sitting watching. He smiled at me then turned back to watch Toby and his brothers play tag. It appeared that Emmett was in now as he was slowly chasing a squealing Toby.

I smiled too and Edward pulled me into his lap. I wriggled into the embrace and rested my cheek on his rock hard chest. Edward kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, content to just enjoy the moment and listen to Toby's laughter. Suddenly, Edward tensed underneath me and I opened my eyes.

Toby was standing in the middle of the yard, clutching his chest. Silently gasping for breath he sunk to the ground. Picking me up, Edward ran over to where everyone was now crowded around Toby, who was trying to curl himself into a ball on the ground.

I crouched down next to him as Carlisle was trying to get him to stand up. Seeing me there, he turned to me and clutched the front of my shirt.

"I know sweetie. It's ok. You're going to be fine." Brushing his hair out of his face I turned to Edward.

"Edward, can you please go to the car and get Toby's inhaler?" I asked. Edward nodded and ran off.

"We need to get him to stand up so he can breath a bit better." Carlisle said, rubbing Toby's back gently. I nodded. Together we carefully lifted Toby up and stood him on his feet. He made a face but didn't protest.

Just the Edward arrived with his inhaler and I put it in Toby's mouth. He accepted it almost greedily and it wasn't long before he was sitting on my knee breathing normally. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

No one seemed to want to move and eventually it was Edward who spoke first.

"I think maybe we should take him home now." Edward said, helping me to stand as I positioned a sleeping Toby on my hip.

"It's getting late and you still have to decide what to do about school tomorrow." I nodded slowly, this afternoon had completely drained me. Carlisle gave Toby a quick once over before we said goodbye to everyone and hopped in the car.

As we drove home I started to slowly drift off to sleep. Just before I entered the land of dreams I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"I love you too. " I said back sleepily.

* * *

**#AN:**

**Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed, or added me to their alerts/favorites lists!!!**  
**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Well, that's all I have to say. I (obviously) have fixed my computer problem and plan on updating within a fortnight.  
**

**Ok! So, until next time everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**Quilyrulz :]  
**


	7. NOTE

**Please read this (and don't hate me!)**

Ok... So as you probably realized as soon as you saw this... This is not an update.

I'm very sorry but **PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

Now... I'm **VERY** sorry but I have to inform you all that I have decided to take a break from fanfiction. I am going to discontinue my stories until further notice.

**Don't worry**, I'm not giving up on them.... It just takes me a long time to update (as you may have noticed) and I feel bad about constantly leaving you guys hanging. So until I've written a few more chapters and possibly finished at least one of my stories, I really think it would be best if I stopped writing for a while. I also have exams coming up! AHHHHH!!!! *runs around panicking*

Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry about this everyone! Thank you for supporting my stories.

I'm tied up between a couple of options:**  
#1** I should simply take down my stories.  
**#2 ** I should leave them up for others to enjoy still, even though there will be no new chapters for a while.  
**#3** I take my stories down and start anew (I've kinda turned from Twilight to Harry potter recently and have some story ideas I wouldn't mind working on)  
**#4** I go really drastic and just end this account... and start a new one (however, if I do this, the stories I write will be quite different to the ones I have posted at the moment... I kinda feel like reinventing myself.)

If you want your input please send me a message or leave a review letting me know what you think I should do... But PLEASE no unnecessary comments about how this is unfair or mean... That's not cool! (and I'm also aware of how unfair and mean it is but I feel it's for the best.)

If anything new comes up I'll let you know.

**P.S:** I'll leave the stories up for a few days so If you wanna read them again or whatever you can. (until the 27th Oct. (NZ time))  
Also, If no one gives me any advice then I'll probably just take option **#4**. It's drastic but it's what I'm leaning towards... Unless you let  
me know what YOU want.

**As always:** Quilyrulz :(


End file.
